Still Awkward
by doesnt-go-away
Summary: “Don’t worry.” She clears her throat and Addison’s eyes meet hers. “We can still be awkward around each other.” Meredith/Addison femslash


Title: Still Awkward  
Fandom: Grey's Anatomy  
Pairing: Meredith/Addison  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
Rating: R  
Summary: "Don't worry." She clears her throat and Addison's eyes meet hers. "We can still be awkward around each other."  
Written for DW's IX Porn Battle, prompt elevator  
A/N: No beta so all mistakes are mine. Sorry.

--

"I heard you two broke up again." Addison tells her while they're in the elevator together.

"We did." Meredith answers feeling weird because this is Addison and she doesn't remember a time where they were not weird around each other.

"Again." Addison says and Meredith knows she is trying to make her feel better. "You'll get back together."

Meredith gives her a bitter laugh. "We're not. It's for good."

"Oh," Addison says and she actually seems sorry about it, then she stares at Meredith with this weird expression, like she's wondering what's that supposed to mean to her. She seems seriously confused.

Weird.

"Don't worry." She clears her throat and Addison's eyes meet hers. "We can still be awkward around each other."

Addison smiles at her and then pats her on the shoulder before she heads out of the elevator. "Nice seeing you, Doctor Grey."

Meredith doesn't see her again.

--

Their first conversation; that doesn't involve Derek in any way; happens outside the hospital, with Meredith sitting on a bench grinning at Addison comprehensively, because she feels just as uneasy as the redhead that towers her, so she takes her time focusing on anything else but the awkwardness between them, things such as Addison flawless outfit, her sttilettos heels and her hair, shorter and redder than Meredith remembers.

It's not as bad as Meredith expected and it's also different. It's not the first time Addison comes back for a surgery(and as always it goes fine because she's that good), but she seems different now; something in the way she stands, lifts her weight from one foot to the other, like she's too tired but can't really admit. Or maybe Meredith is making that up in her head so she can feel a little bit better about herself.

When Addison waves her goodbye though, smiling that dorky little smile that she has sometimes when she's too troubled to act like she's always fabulous, Meredith gets that she it's not her mind playing tricks on her, so she smiles back and waves, something weird twisting inside her as she watches Addison leaving Seattle once again.

--

Their first kiss happens at Joe's.

If Meredith thought a little she'd get the irony of it, the same place where she met Derek and everything had changed. It would make her laugh; or freak out, but Meredith doesn't think because Addison looks huge in standing in front of her as she kisses Meredith lightly on the lips.

Addison is soft and careful but it still hits her like a storm because she is just sitting there as Addison moves her lips against hers and one of her hands holds the back of her neck and the other lands on her hip, as if she's afraid Meredith is going to break or something.

By the time Meredith gets to the thinking part her only thoughts are of kissing back and so she does, and feels Addison's smile forming slowly against her lips.

When they break off the kiss Addison looks dizzy and flushed and Meredith feels the urge to kiss her again. She doesn't though; she is too nervous and confused, so she watches as Addison licks her lips with a surprised _Hmm_ that sends a chill to Meredith's spine and then stares at her with a soft expression on her face before heading out of Joe's.

--

The first time they have sex it's in the elevator.

And Meredith gets the irony of that as soon as she sees Addison when the door opens, as they stare at each other with their eyes sparkling and just a hint of uncertainty.

Any sign of hesitation is gone as soon as the elevator's door closes, when Addison sighs lazily and takes off her glasses and gives Meredith that famous evil smirk that makes her look like the old Addison; _fucking Satan_, and makes Meredith realize that this was supposed to happen since day one, and this time Meredith is the one taking the lead, pulling Addison against her, closing the door and pressing the emergency button.

Meredith puts her arms around Addison's neck so she can make her a bend a little, enough for her to kiss her lips without having to be on her tiptoes. Addison doesn't resist, she kisses Meredith back, not soft like it was at Joe's but with purpose, like she's doing something she's been waiting to do for ages now and couldn't.

Her hands tangle on Meredith's hair forcefully and her tongue pushes into her mouth without any finesse and it almost hurts. It does hurt, when Addison bites on the soft flesh of her neck but then the licks the same spot and it's not like Meredith minds the pain, it's fine really, especially since she has been feeling nothing but numbness since she and Derek broke up.

She stops trying to fight for dominance when Addison starts to kiss down to the collar bone do her breasts, getting lower and lower. She rests her back on the elevator and runs her hands on that red hair that she used to run from, then one day realized she missed.

"I missed you." She says, because it's truth and because Addison is doing such a good job down there, her mouth leaving marks on her thighs and her hands stroking her slowly through her underwear that Meredith thinks is only fair to stroke her surgeon ego a little bit.

It's not like it's a lie anyway.

The look Addison gives her is almost enough to make her come to the spot. Her eyes sparkle dangerously and _that smirk_, Meredith closes her eyes then because she's not a teenager boy, she can last more than that.

She wants it to last; she realizes then.

Addison pushes her panties to the side and starts licking her, slowly and stroking Meredith and doing that _Hmm_ sound that has been in Meredith's head since they kissed and she bucks against Addison because it's just too much.

Addison takes pity on her then, because she slides two fingers in and starts to fuck Meredith with deep trusts as her mouth sucks on Meredith's clit and the humming thing is just killing her right now. When Addison grazes her perfect teeth on her clit one, two times it's over, and Meredith comes with a cry that she muffles in her hand.

When she opens her eyes Addison is standing there, her hair a mess and her face flushed and her eyes so dark Meredith feels her knees buckle again.

She knows Addison is starting to get uncomfortable again with all the staring and no action(her legs are crossed in a way that Meredith understands perfectly) so she smiles at her.

Addison smiles back.

"In the elevator." She says and smirks lightly. "We're very original Grey."

"We are." Meredith sighs satisfied because well, it was fucking amazing. Then she grins and gets closer and closer until Addison has to lower her head to meet her eyes. "Just wait until I get you into the on-call room."

--

It's still pretty awkward whenever they meet, but is a lot more fun.

fin


End file.
